roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Glitches
Glitches (or Bugs) are events that occur in a game that are not normally supposed to happen. Usually glitches can be patched, but some are simply glitches with ROBLOX's physics. People usually use glitches to aid them in battle, or just for fun. 1.0 Current Glitches 1.1 Safe Zone: Often when you try to use a move straight after you exit a Safe zone, it doesn't work. The move slot turns black as usual, but it returns without cooldown and without consumed Mana. When used Spectrum's Rainbow Shockwave , it works, but there is no cooldown, allowing you to use it for a second time. This glitch has only been accounted to work with Rainbow Shockwave. 1.2 Drop Zone: Often when collecting Gems and Shards, sometimes when you collect a Diamond or Shard, it dissapears as you walk over it, but you don't get the Diamond/Shard. This is extremely annoying when it is a Diamond. 1.3 Kill Reward: Killing a player disregarding the player's level, Gem count and Shard count, you recieve 10 shards as the message comes up with +10 with an image of the shard next to it, and if you kill multiple people, say 3 at once, it says +30 with an image of a shard. However, sometimes when you kill someone, you do not recieve the shards that you were meant to earn. This is annoyingly common. 1.4 Rock Face: After using Rock Body, the user's body becomes dark grey, to represent the rock body, for as long as the spell is active. However, after the spell is done, players heads will stay the gray colour, and not turn back to the original. Despite this, resetting/dying can turn your head to the original colour. 1.5 Ultimate Spam: When a user is in the charging phase of some ultimate's like Cosmic Shrine for example and they reset it will rarely cause the ultimate's cool down to instantly reset to a usable state. The ultimate user (Whether it is you or the opponent/s) can use this glitch if stunned while in the phase of the loading of the ultimate. This can be extremely useful if you want to You can use any melee (contact) spell after resetting to set your ultimate's cooldown to usable state. 1.6 Phoenix Stuck in Midair: This variant of the stuck in midair glitch involves the Phoenix element and a way to high get up (best way is jumping on a wedge.) Get someone to go up and, when they are at the highest point in midair, use Soul Plunge. The glitch sometimes does not work. 1.7 Infinite Soul Plunge: During or after the Phoenix Stuck in Midair glitch, using Soul Plunge on the target will do nothing and instantly reload Soul Plunge. Spamming this will send the victim to the void. It even affects party members. 1.8 Ultimate Symbols: Use an ultimate before being stunned. If you are stunned before activation, usually the user will remain stuck and the symbol of the ultimate spell will linger there for a couple of seconds, depending on how long the ultimate was. 1.9 Stuck in the Roof: Find an enclosed room with a roof (A good place is the temple in the Light map, or even better, the drop zone in the huge tree in the Grass Map and the Grass MEGA Map, since both of them are drop zones) From here, use an ultimate that pulls players (Gravity, Void and Nightmare are usually the best ones, Gravity can be the best since it is the cheapest element to do this, and it activates faster) Once the ultimate ends, the targeted player(s) will get stuck in the roof and will be forced to reset, leaving you the time for the drop zone in the light map or both grass maps until the players get back. There is actually a way to get out, using Water Tumble (Water Tumble can also be able to get out if you are stuck in a roof (Don't ask why, just ROBLOX physics). This glitch is recommended for people in a server where they want higher level people keep hogging the Light or both Grass map's drop zone to get out of the drop zone. See 1.14 Sent to Hell/Stuck on the Ground 1.10 Vehement Blizzard Invisible Platform: Teleporting up above Ice's ultimate, Vehement Blizzard, will land the player on an invisible platform where they can move around and snipe people. The player will fall off if they walk too far,and/or if they use too many spells. The platform despawns after a while. (It is recommended to use a fully charged plasma orb to get on the platform, casted pointing directly upwards to the sky) 1.11 Oblivion Fling: When using a travel move that gives the player momentum in any direction on the x- or z-axis (mainly Spectrum's Rainbow Shockwave) near Oblivion, the player's momentum will carry with them on the teleport. This momentum can sometimes seem to increase, resulting in extremely long travel distances. This glitch is almost impossible to do on purpose, so if you are the oblivion person on the person using Rainbow Shockwave, you must activate Oblivion slightly early. To get this easier, make sure you are right next to each other, then tell the other person to use rainbow shockwave, then use Oblivion right after you tell them. 1.12 An Egg with Great Fire Blast This glitch is very uncommon among players in Elemental Battlegrounds. But this glitch can be used to deceive those who don't know about it. This glitch will mostly not work,and will only work in specific places in every map. To do this glitch, the player must have Fire. He will directly face the ground and activate Great Fire Blast. In every map, there is a specific place for the egg to appear. Otherwise, when activated in the improper place, Great Fire Blast will only explode and create flames from underground. If the player doesn't know where the specific place is, they can use Genesis Ray right after shooting Great Fire Blast, which requires the right timing. Sometimes when Great Fire Blast is activated a distance away from the specific place of where it should be hatched it will rather travel slow or explode. There are two alternatives that can happen. The Great Fire Blast can erupt from the ground and can go faster if you put your mouse at a 45 degree angle to the ground (Note that the trail is not visible) and it erupts vertically, rather than horizontally. If you can hit it with a projectile, it will act like a normal block and will explode, using this an excellent shield for annoying Darkness ult spammers. Also Note when the Darkness Ult seems to pass through blocks, this is just a visual glitch and once the beam passes through a block, it can hit you, but won't do anything, no damage and stun. easy place to do this is in the standard MEGA's sandy place, or the grass and the grass MEGA's drop zone. OR it can stay in the ground with the trail still there, half visible while the other half is on the ground, and jumping on it can sometimes result in you jumping really high. easy place to do this trick is in the outside of the standard map, on a flat place away from the sandy place in the middle. 1.13 Sent to Hell/Stuck on the Ground This glitch is one of the most uncommon glitches. But this glitch does not work very well. This glitch can be in two ways: dragging the opponent down and using Soul Plunge. For the first way, the player must have Wind Cannon, Neutron Punch and Spiky Shield with him, or any spell that gives off a knockback. The player must stand on the opponent's head.Then he must blast him off with Wind Cannon while facing the ground.Then use Neutron Punch as long as he is stunned and/or distracted. Use Spiky Shield to make him stuck there permanently. For the second way, use Soul Plunge repeatedly on one opponent. This glitch does not work very often. For people who are in this glitch, use Water Tumble to get out. Also use this when you are stuck in the roof (Don't ask why, just ROBLOX physics) See 1.10 Stuck in the Roof 1.14 Repeated Immolate This glitch is one of the most uncommon glitches in Elemental Battlegrounds. For it to be familiar, make sure the user has Phoenix. The caster will activate Immolate and, of course, rain down those bombs. The caster must face a straight angle if the Ultimate is about to be finished or if finished early. Then the Queen Phoenix will not land. Thus, making the caster repeat it again or spam it. 1.15 Fast Ultimate Recharge This glitch was extremely overused in the past, but it's not that overused in these days. Use an ultimate and then reset (don't reset too fast or else the ult probably won't activate, but some ults are unstoppable). Use any contact spell twice, and you will have the ult available. Prior to the Illusion Update, it required to use a contact spell once and you would have the ult available. Possibly the cause for the decrease of ult spam in Elemental Battlegrounds. 1.16 Immolate Glitch This glitch might be unknown but the user must have Phoenix, then the user will use Immolate and then reset and press Y, the Queen Phoenix will land but it will not explode. 1.17 Anti-Invisibility Glitch (Use on spectral embodiment users) Use essence relegation the instant the enemy uses spectral embodiment and it will cause them to turn into a spirit and do damage as usual but they will stay in spirit form after the spell is finished, so you can see them moving around even though they should be invisible. Occasionally the spirit form stays on them till they die, but most of the time it goes away after spectral embodiment finishes. Another way to do this is use Blood-Curdling Blast from Nightmare on opponents when they activate Spectral Embodiment 1.18 Boreal Flight This glitch seldom happens with Gleaming Borealis. Sometimes, the opponent/party member flies in the air after the spell, making them unable to do anything but use spells and turn around.This mostly happens when the caster becomes stunned while an opponent/party member is inside the pillar, causing it to disappear in an earlier state. After it disappears, it will make the players inside it float to the air slowly. The only way to escape is resetting. It was discovered by Rehnanignacio, a ROBLOX user. 1.19 Water map flings This glitch will happen if the user is at the water map drop zone and they Great Fire Blast looking down while stuck in a roof. If successful the user will fling across the map over the border and into the ocean where they will be sent to oblivion. 1.20 Infinite Invisibility When you have low WiFi reception, use Spectral Embodiment. Since every time you use it, and the cooldown gets to 8, you return back to your visible self. When the cooldown gets to 8, the animation of you reappearing with the two white rings Won't show. The bad part is that you can't see yourself, but other people can. Joining servers like 11 out of 12 people will work best for this one. 1.21 Infinite Stamina When you have low WiFi reception, just like the last glitch, there are a few things you need. First of all, you need to be in a full server, with a lot of blocks. Standard Map is not a good place, but Grass, Water, and Fire are excellent. Sprint, and when your Stamina reaches 0, you keep sprinting, but your walking animation continues. You can sprint forever like this. Also, while you are in this glitch and sprinting, your stamina grows as well, making this an excellent glitch for battle. The visual effects are almost the opposite of the 'Infinite Sprinting Animation Glitch' below in the 'Fixed Glitches' Tab. 1.22 Gravitational Exertion Glitch If multiple people use Gravitational Exertion directly next to each other (about 4 or 5) everyone next to the group will get pulled from the ground and pulled away indefinitely. The only way to fix this is resetting. This will work at any time at any place, preferably a flat space. 1.23 Unusual Spikes If you charge Articulated Spikes while aiming at a building, this will cause some spikes to come out in weird directions, for example they can appear from the sky very rarely if you're in a closed area. 1.24 Slingshot You will need Wind, Gravity, and Time. First use Chronostasis from Time. After that, use Wind Ascend and then Inertia. Right before Inertia ends, use Chronostasis to warp back to your spot and it should send you flinging across the map. 1.25 Balloon in your hand You need Aurora and Gravity for this glitch. Activate Gravitational Exertion. After a split second, use Light Emission. Once you're teleported to your destination, the ball will stick on your hand as if like you're holding a balloon. 1.26 Menu Glitch In order to activate this glitch, you have to reset, and in the time when you are respwaning (Takes approximately 5 seconds), click the menu button and you when you respawn it will have the screen like you are playing, but it will also have the menu (Play, Change Map, Play with a Friend, Survival.). You will be able to move in this time, and also, you will also be able to use spells (However you cannot see the slots. Note how after you die/reset, all your spells will be unselected.) 1.27 Spamming Spells This glitch allows the user to spam any spells without spending their mana. This glitch can be activated, this glitch however cannot be used when fighting in arena. Activating this glitch might be a bad idea due to (cannot fight but you can spam the spells, a person might thought you might be a hacker.) You can use this glitch only when you have Explosive Leap or Rainbow Shockwave. This glitch seems like you can also dodge (an/all of the) speed hacker(s). 1.28 Teleport player out of the map. This glitch requires Gravity's Gravitational Exertion, Water's Water Tumle, Chaos's Disorder Ignition (Optional) and any move that locks you in place (Optional). This glitch is does not work every time, as it requires some skill. To active this glitch you need to use Water Tumle and Gravitational Exertion being aimed at the BACK of your character towards a wall while holding Right Mouse Button. If done correct the player should fling into space or just instantly get launched into the void. To exploit this glitch you can use Disorder Ignition on a player and repeat the glitch. Once you are out of the map press Y to switch positions with your target before it runs out. After switching positions quickly use any move that locks you in place or you will continue to glitch outside of the map. (For example: Light's Orbs of Enlightenment) To make this glitch easier use it in the corner of the pyramid in the Light Map. 1.29 instant kill This glitch has to be performed with a teammate and the next elements: aurora and nightmare This glitch is simple. one player traps a opponent with skeleton trap, the other player uses gleaming borealis on the trapped player, the trapped player will immediatly die. 1.30 Shaking Screen This glitch must be perfored in Survival Mode. When someone uses Hell's Core near you and there is a lot of zombies "sticked" on you, use Sewer Burst on yourself and the game will lag but the screen will shake. Sometimes it doesn't work. 1.31 The "Noclip Hack" This glitch can only be performed at Light's (map) temple. Use Fuming Whack(it should not hit anybody) while facing the pyramid's wall and you will go through the wall. Be careful as if there are many players and might trip you while performing this and will leave you vulnerable. 1.32 Heaven's Star This glitch requires angel ultimate. You use the ultimate, then Reset right before the arrow is shot, and the star of the ultimate will stay permant 1.33 True Angel Requires Fuming Whack and Flash Slash. Charge up fuming whack, then right before you move, use flash dash. This will result in the user keeping the wings and sword of the spell for a long duration. Except in the fact your character is stuck facing in the direction. 1.34 Earrape Guardian This requires trichotomy and arcane guardian. Use trichotomy then arcane guardian right after. The start up sound will play in its constant phase for about 5s or less. This lasts at least for 80% of the ultimate's duration. Creating a pitched sound of Arcane Guardian. 1.35 Sent To Heaven Requires divine arrow. Aim at an opponent in the air with this arrow. While the arrows beam exists, The opponent will be knocked back so far it may take them outside the map 1.37 Cannon Launch/Rush This happens when you use Flash Slash or Quill Daggers. Use a spell when an ultimate is about to start especially Plasma's ultimate. Charge it and release it quickly, then you launch backwards (when using Quill Daggers) while using the spell and rush (using Flash Slash), but you can only launch other than damaging. After escaping you can use the spell for real. 1.38 Rotating Glitch This glitch requires the following elements: Aurora and Sound To do this glitch effectively, the user must have shift lock switch enabled. User must then use light emission then immediately start charging Echoes, for the glitch to work effectively the user must shake there mouse while teleporting and charging. if the glitch did not work then start jumping. If done correctly, the user will start zooming across the map. 1.39 Rocket Launch This glitch requires Dragon, Angel and Illusion. To do this glitch, you must use Soaring Upheaval and 1 second later use Divine Arrow and Illusive Atake at the same time. If done correctly the player will start to glitch until being launched to space. 1.40 Nightmare particle glitch This glitch requires Nightmare and Illusion. When the player uses Illusive Atake and Horrifying Heads/Bloodcurdling Blast at the same time, the particles of the Nightmare explosions will stay permanent until the clone disappears. 1.41 Ghostly player This glitch requires 3 people to activate, and requires Spirit. To active this glitch user1 needs to use Essence Relegation. After the target is thrown away from the user1, user2 quickly has to use Essence Relegation aswell. If done correctly the target should stay semi-invisible. This glitch wears off if the target dies or resets. 1.42 Stationed above the sky. For this glitch you need to have the following elements, Angel, and Space/Plasma. To active this glitch the user needs to perform glitch 1.32. After the glitch is performed, the user can use Comet Crash or Plasma Orb to get above the star and land on it. Since the star stays in the sky forever, you have yourself a small platform where you can snipe people from. To make this glitch easier to perform you can active glitch 1.10 and land on the platform above Vehement Blizzard, position yourself above the rotating star and once the invisible platform disappears you land on the star. 1.43 Frozen after hit by an Angel ult Players may be frozen for a period of time, or indefinitely, after being struck by Angel's Ultimate attack. 1.44 Sound "Aura" This glitch might be unknown, but everytime someone uses Sound ult one of the targeted players will still have the wave effect until they die. 2.0 Fixed Glitches 2.1 Zoom-in Glitch The zoom glitch disables a player's ability to zoom out. This is extremely annoying as you will not be able to look or shoot behind you and attack accurately at far range. A player trying to zoom out would only find that his/her mouse will be able to move freely, unlike if you're in first person. A player who is high in the air is able to zoom out, like if he/she is using Gloomy Blare. This glitch started 4/19/2017, just after the Nightmare update and was fixed on the same date hours later. 2.2 Hats Glitch Before the glitch was fixed, the player's hat will be stuck in the player's head. It seemed very obvious if the player zoomed in. 2.3 Gravity glitch Use Gravity's 'Gravitational Exertion' then Reaper's 'Reapers Seal' before you throw it. If done correctly, you should have it stuck onto you like a time bomb. Note: Reaper's Seal only teleports you in a forward direction horizontally, not in an angle (Similar to the angle resistance in Phoenix's Ash Pulse), so you have to angle Gravitational Exertion straight in front of you completely horizontally. 2.4 Infinite Sprinting Animation Glitch The Infinite Sprinting Animation Glitch overrides the default walking animation and makes it seem like you are constantly sprinting even if you aren't. It may be a glitch in the game's sprites, or it may be a laggy server with you using a device that has weak WiFi connectivity. 2.5 Earthquake This glitch requires two players, one having the Time and Gravity element and the other having Nightmare. The player with gravity will use "Inertia" preventing them from getting stunned for a brief period of time. The other player will use the Nightmare ultimate and the other player should be picked up in it but should still be able to use moves in their moveset. After this process is completed, the player in the ultimate will have the ability to spam the Time Ultimate, causing the game's screen to rumble and shake. This goes for other players too. It is speculated that the cause of this glitch is due to the Time Ultimates' spammed shaking after being cast and an example to the glitch titled "Ultimate Symbols" earlier in this page. This also explains why the screen stops rumbling after the icons for the casting of the Time Ultimate disappear. 2.6 Infinite Defense This glitch requires the person to go outside of the maps barrier. Then, The user will need to fall into the void of the map, But if Reaper's Lament is used right before death, half of the crystals will form. Usually using Reaper's Lament before death lowers your speed to 50, but, if done right instead you'll contain the defense of Reaper's Lament. 2.7 Rock Face 2: When Rock Body is used, only the head changes grey. However, after the spell wears off, the grey head effect wears off too. 2.8 Permanent Stun Enemies in survival, when hit by any move that can stun, are stunned indefinitely. 2.9 Flying Sea Urchin When Arcane Guardian is activated on Survial, it does nothing but the star transform into a sea urchin-like thing that disappears few seconds later. 2.10 Walk while healing glitch This glitch has to be performed with the next elements: Gravity and Light This glitch is pretty simple. You just need Gravital Globe and Scintillant Rejuvination. Use Gravital Globe and quickly as you can use Scintillant Rejuvination. After some seconds you must be able to walk around while you heal. 2.11 Dragon Explosion This glitch requires the following elements: Explosion and Dragon (must be performed with another player) The other player will use Dragon's Ember, then you immediately use Combustion. Dragon's Ember will glitch the explosion to it's max power. 2.12 Infinite Soul Plunge 2 Soul Plunge is spammable in Survival Mode. 2.13 Survival Ult Spam The Void, Gravity, Nightmare and Time ults are spammable in Survival Mode. 2.14 Sans outside Minilovania glitch If a player leaves Minilovania but still has the Sans spells in his set, he will keep the Sans spells. 2.15 Infinite Diamonds Go to the menu and click on the gift box and immediately close the Roblox window. When you open Roblox again, the gift box will still be "Click to claim!" and you click it again and you get diamonds. Repeating this can give you more diamonds. However, this may be the cause for the removal of the Gift Box feature on 2/8/2019. Category:Gameplay